Doctor who : Dream Lord returns
by Joey2000
Summary: The dream lord returns and is darker than ever, Meanwhile Tina is away with her boyfreind in the 2nd story of this trilgoy
Inside Tardis: Doctor So were do you want to go Future past Space? Tina " Boyfreinds " Doctor " Oh well ok then i did not know you had a boyfreind " Tina " yeah Aston his name is" The doctor drops her off Ok tina here we are . tina " I will be back 24 hours " The doctor goes back inside Tardis he hears noise footsteps . Doctor " Hello whos there " Dl "Doctor so we meet agian" Who are you how did you get in here ? oh well yes thats right i meet you in the future . My name is the dreamlord and you are a timelord. doctor" How do you know so much " Thats for you to work out now sleep tight ". Docotr stumbles less and less energy and falls on the floor into a sleep . He wakes up quickley in a hostpital " What what! were am i nurse ! a woman walks in towards him but not a nurse " Jonh ! your awake . Doctor" What (confused) . Oh my word Jonh she hugs him. Who are you? Jonh ? must be memory loss I,m your mum . Doctors face is speechless themetune starts . Ok can you explain whats going on. Mum starts to talk " you have been in a coma for 10 years Jonh. " Stop calling me Jonh my names the doctor" . Dad comes in oh son . Mum whispers to Dad he seems sranger than ever he says hes called the Doctor. His problems have been holding him back all his liife but we can live with it . Cuts to there house Mum " this is your house and here is an certificate were proud of . It said Jonh Smith iq 150. Your a genis son said the Dad " But this cant be happing he goes to his room this has to be a dream " Oh made up your mind already It was the Dreamlord "ok whats going on " Here whats going on Doctor or is it Jonh the are 2 lifes one of them is a dream the other is real. you can be a timetravlling Alien or a Human who was just having some daft dreams. Of course this is the dream I have been the doctor for years i can recallall of it" Dreamlord" But come on i mean a time machine thats bigger on the inside? your the only time lord to of escaped the time war, And not being killed from all them dangrous adventers agian and agian , I mean did you reallay believe that? Its only a dream or is it ? go back to sleep . He falls in bed wakes up in Tardis " ok ok i dontknow what to do i only had 1 heart there." Doctor ? What do you want Dreamlord . Ow! ahhha! What the matter doctor its my hearts they hurt oh i think your having a double heartattack .

Doctor trys to hold on falls into a sleep (not dead) He is back in human form and in the hospital for a checkup he in hallway by himself apart from cleaner who turns around its the Dreamlord " oh and i fogort you will die in 1 of these dreams but want some advice he goes cloeser to the doctor try to die in the right one . Back in the Tardis he is sruggling " Help me he is dying all of the stuff that has happand to the doctor comes to him in a flashback Davros, regenration, Tarids , Timewar, He falls to the floor and is dead Dreamlord " well you dont need me now ". He wakes up as Jonh Smith " No No this is not fair this cant be right . 6 months later Jonh is going to work in an office with a normal life he is on bus and his freind is next to him Steve ? yes Jonh " I sometimes have these dreams ( which are memorys of doctor life ) They are werid its like had a diffrent life but its fading away i can never recall what happans . Maybey it was your pastlife? Jonh " or currnet life" later on in the day he is walking back home he see's dreamlord across road outside newsagents and it comesback to him 2 Dreamlord hang on if he is her that means this can still be a dream he laughs happily he runs towards him across road but then

BEEP! hit by a car everything moves slowley for a second he falls on floor dreamlord" Oh no you cant die here then you are reallay in a pickle because oh thats right your human you cant regenrate you die you die for good mum sees him oh jonh not agian crys. Jonh gets gun out points it torwards Dreamlord " a gun what were?" Bring me back to my timelordlife even if its the dream " you never would" He shoots him Dreamlord is shocked and still has life in him Jonh " Oh come on me using wepons a gun i never have in 1000 years I mean did you reallay beilve that its only a dream "he winks with blood on his face jonh drops dead to the floor And wakes up back in Tardis " I am home ahah ! Yes i did it knock on the tardis doctor loks nervous its Tina hi doctor " Doctor hugs Tina outside Tarids oh am i glad to see you now converstation fades behind them are the bushes a man with a hood is spying on them they go back in Tarids ( Tardis fades) Man in bushes laughs The end


End file.
